


Honey Let Me Hold You Tight

by Dinolad



Series: Hold Me Through The Night [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, or at all, people not dealing with it very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Robbie tries to forget what happened and Sportacus is awkward





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Crimson_Hope
> 
> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Being alone with your mind is one of the worst things. But it’s not as bad as having Glanni hang around. He had been clingier than ever and it took all week, but Robbie finally got Glanni to leave him alone. He’s pretty sure the only reason he left was to pursue a certain scumbag. Robbie shook his head trying to ignore the shiver that ran up his spine. He wasn’t going to think about it; the nightmares were enough. He didn’t need to be thinking about it. Robbie had more important things to worry about. Like Sportacus. His brother had told the blue elf about his crush and Sportacus had actually stayed with him. Slept next to him. Thinking about it made Robbie’s face feel warm…

The issue Robbie had was that Sportacus never said anything back. He had stayed all night and past when he’d normally get up. Robbie had stirred when he got out of bed and noticed the clock, but Sportacus had lulled Robbie back to sleep by gently stroking his hair. It was very nice and felt like a dream.

When he woke up again it was to a fruit breakfast waiting beside the cake left on the floor. Sportacus was gone. Glanni had shrieked at the fruit and set it on fire. Somehow. 

So that left Robbie in a predicament. Did he go and find Sportacus and ask him how he felt? Or would he come to him if he waited long enough? Robbie wasn’t the patient type. He could write a letter. But then the kids might see him. He didn’t want to deal with them. They’d get all cheery. And gross. He could try and get into Sportacus air ship. High up. No that wasn’t a good idea. Besides, the last time he was there was when…

Robbie sighed and fell back into his chair. Why hadn’t Sportacus come to visit? Maybe he didn’t like him that way. He might have just been trying to help him feel better because of the- no. He wasn’t going to think about that. He felt emotionally exhausted on top of the insomnia. He didn’t want to cry anymore. Didn’t want to remember how those hands felt. He could taste his lunch at the back of this throat. God he needed a drink.

There was a knocking. Oh, someone was here. Good. A distraction. He could use that, even if he did find people annoying. He got up and went to climb up the ladder. Noticing that he had started to shake at some point, he concentrated on the ladder. It’s blueish color. The rough feel of it against this palms. The cold seeping into his skin. 

When he opened the hatch he was greeted by Sportacus’ smiling face.

“Hello Robbie,” he said. Robbie crossed his arms over his chest with a pout.

“Oh, it’s you.” Sportacus’ smile faltered for a moment before a shy look came over him.

“I’m sorry that it’s been a while since I came by. To be honest I was kind of trying to avoid your brother.” He admitted looking sheepishly to the side. Robbie couldn’t help but smile.

“Ah. That explains it. Well he’s gone if you’d like to come down.” He tried not to sound eager but he was pretty sure he failed with the way Sportacus smiled at him. He was still nodding when Robbie let himself slide down, landing upside down in his chair. Sportacus followed but landed in a much more dignified position. He helped Robbie right himself, pulling him up so he was standing. Robbie tried very hard not to flinch away from his hands. They felt warm and firm. He couldn’t tell if he liked that or not. Robbie wasn’t sure how well he hid the flinch considering the fake smile on Sportadumb’s face. It made him want to punch him.

“How are you doing?”

“Just peachy.” Robbie said sarcastically, brushed imaginary dust off himself just to keep his hands busy. To keep them from shaking. “So what brings you here?”

“I wanted to see you.” Sportacus beamed. God he was like a dog. “I never really got to talk to you. About what your brother had said.” Sportacus’ cheeks had a nice pink color to them. It made Robbie’s heart flutter and helped dissolve his flash of anger.

“Right. That.” Robbie looked down at his floor. His hands fluttering about. He should get a carpet. Something with a nice pattern to look at during times like these. He supposed that he didn’t have many times like these. And it would get ruined anyway.

“I don’t want to overwhelm you. I can’t really imagine how you’re feeling.” Sportacus started. Robbie was fast to cut in.

“What are you even talking about?” The anger was coming back. Robbie glared at the stupid blue floor.

“Uh, I just want you to know that I want to be here for you. Anyway I can.” Sportacus started to flush as he continued. “And I want you to know that I return your feelings. If your brother wasn’t trying to tease me that is. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

“Me? Pressured? Ha, why would I be? Wait. You like me? Like. You want to date me?” Robbie looked up at Sportacus’ face to make sure he wasn’t joking. Sportacus looked a little concerned, probably by Robbie’s odd behavior, but he looked sincere.

“Yes. Very much so. I have for a while but I didn’t really know what to do. I thought you didn’t like me. What with you always trying to run me out of town.” Sportacus laughed awkwardly. “But I don’t want you to think I’m expecting anything from you-“

Sportacus was cut off when he found himself with a face full of Robbie who had seen fit to throw himself at the shorter man. The only thing Sportacus could think of at first was _“My Gods he’s like an octopus”_ and then _“This is nice…”_

Robbie’s arms roamed up and down his back, along his arms, and to his face. He bit down rather hard on Sportacus’ lower lip. He could feel the skin almost give. Then there was a tongue pressing against Sportacus’ lips insistently. He wasn’t sure what to do at first but when Robbie pulled on his hair he parted them, allowing Robbie to slip into his mouth, and wow wasn’t that something. Sportacus felt as though he should probably do…something. He didn’t want Robbie to think he wasn’t enjoying himself. Even if the man was being a little rougher than he’d like. Robbie had horrible self-esteem. It would be rude if he didn’t at least try. He gently placed his hands on Robbie’s arms, allowing them to slowly find their way up to his face. And as quick as he had been on him, Robbie was gone. Sportacus opened his eyes to see the man standing bolt straight, eyes wide. And oh Gods he shouldn’t have let him kiss him.

“Robbie are you okay?” Sportacus asked, hands out in front of him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Robbie shook his head so fast it looked like it hurt. His eyes seemed far away, his whole body shaking violently. It scared Sportacus. “It’s okay. Please it’s just me. No one else is here and I’m not going to hurt you. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Please just look at me.” Robbie finally looked down at Sportacus’ face. “Hey. It’s just me here. It’s okay. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know that!” Robbie yelled at him, fist balled by his sides, biting his lip so hard Sportacus was afraid he’d start to bleed. His eyes started to look glassy like he was going to cry and, gods, Sportacus didn’t know how to handle this kind of thing. “I wanted to.” He added, quieter but no less sharp. His voice was too loud. He knew it. Sportacus held out his hand, offering it to Robbie.

“I know. You’re a very nice kisser. But you shouldn’t push yourself Robbie.”

“But I- It’s not fair. I just-.” Robbie’s voice was broken. He folded in on himself, the shaking getting worse as he buried his long fingers in his hair. He could feel the tears start to roll down his cheeks. “It’s not fair.” He gasped, after a moment he reached out, taking Sportacus’ hand and squeezing it. “Why does he still get to hurt me?” He allowed himself to be pulled into a gentle hug. One he knew he could easily pull away from. Sportacus gently untangled Robbie’s hand from where it was violently pulling at his hair. He wasn’t talking and Robbie knew that he didn’t know what to say. He was probably upset with himself and that just made Robbie feel guiltier. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have used you to try and forget but I…” He couldn’t keep taking. He could barely breathe. He didn’t want to talk about this. He hadn’t even open up to Glanni. This was all too much. He needed to push it down. Not think about it. Put it in a jar and screw the lid shut tight. He was bothering Sportadope. He felt like he was going to throw up. “Please don’t hate me. I’m sorry.”

“Shh, Shh. I don’t hate you Robbie. I could never hate you. I’m sorry that I don’t know what to do. But if you told me what you needed I could try my best. Please, I don’t want you to be in pain.” Sportacus started to rub his back. That was nice. He liked that. Robbie nodded. He felt Sportacus’ face against his. Felt his hat being pushed with his nodding. He was still shaking but he didn’t feel like he was going to come apart anymore. 

They stood there for a while. Nether quite sure how long. But slowly Robbie stopped crying. He felt drained. His legs were wobbly. He started to lean on Sportacus more, who took his weight easily. When Robbie spoke the sound of it bothered him.

“I would like some hot chocolate.” Sportacus smiled.

“Okay I think I can do that. Anything else?”

“With marshmallows… And… I know it’s hard for you to stay still too long but... do you think you could… do you think you could sit with me? Until I fall asleep?”

“Yes, I think I could do that.” Sportacus guided Robbie to his chair and headed to the kitchen to make him his hot chocolate.

Sportacus’ hands felt shaky as he mixed the drink together and he tried to calm his nerves. He took a deep breath and headed over to Robbie who had been staring at the wall vacantly. He must not have done a great job hiding his tremors because when he handed Robbie his drink he got a concerned look.

“Sportad-Sportacus you’re shaking.” Robbie looked at the brown liquid; the little white marshmallows adrift in a turbulent sea.

“I’m okay Robbie.”

“No you’re not. Don’t lie to me. I’m not daft and I don’t need you to coddle me. This is so far out of your comfort zone you’re in another country.” Sportacus looked down at his shoes. He could feel his ears warming. “Come here.” Robbie said, taking the hot chocolate and placing it on the side table before pulling at Sportacus.

Sportacus allowed himself to go gently into Robbie’s lap. It was odd. He hadn’t been held by anyone other than his mother. And Robbie a week ago. Sportacus laid his head on Robbie’s chest as the man picked his cup up again. Robbie wrapped an arm around the elf and drank. Sportacus just watched him silently. He seemed so calm now. It was odd. Was he really that good at hiding his feelings? And if so how often had he missed it? How many times had Robbie cried alone and not reached out? “You’re staring.”

“You’re nice to look at.” Sportacus snuggled into Robbie’s chest as the man looked back down at him. A smile broke out on Sportacus’ face at Robbie’s chocolate mustache.

“You’re an odd ball.”

“Wow. This coming from you.” Sportacus’ laugh was interrupted half way through by a large yawn. Robbie looked at his clock. 8:09 PM.

“Wow when did that happen? You need to go to sleep.”

“But we didn’t talk about what happened.” He yawned again. God Robbie thought that was cute.

“Oh no. How horrible.” Robbie muttered as he lifted the foot rest. “You know very well what happened. And I am not talking about it.”

“But-but you can’t do that okay? You need to take care of yourself. And I don’t feel like I sufficiently comforted you.” Robbie patted Sportacus’ head.

“Silly elf. Having you here is comfort enough. I’m sorry that- I’m sorry about what I did. I should have asked before I kissed you. That was pretty messed up, even for me.” Sportacus smiled, eyes closing.

“You can always kiss me Robbie.” He said, letting his hand rest over Robbie’s heart so he could feel it beat beneath the purple fabric. “It was a little rough but I think I might like it if I’m ready for it. Besides, I understand that you’re in a strange place right now. You wouldn’t hurt me on purpose. We’ll just make sure you…” Another large yawn. “Make sure you’re comfortable so we can try to-to avoid upsetting you…” 

“I don’t want to be treated like I could break at any moment.” Robbie snapped.

“I’m not saying you will.” Sportacus mumbled, feeling the change in Robbie’s heartbeat against his palm. “I just want to be careful. I don’t like it when you’re upset. This is all very confusing.” He shifted so he could have his ear there instead, listening to the rhythm. “It’s not something I can just fix with Sportscandy or being athletic. It’s a lot of stuff that’s all muddled together. ‘nd I just. I wan’ you to be happy. I like you. You’re good. ‘nd nice. ‘nd purple…” Sportacus’ incoherent rambling trailed off.

“Sportacus?” No answer. “Hmm, I’ll make it up to you. This isn’t the best way to start off a relationship.” Robbie took a long drag from his cup then gently ran the back of his fingers along Sportacus’ cheek. He smiled in his sleep, mustache twitching. “You’re too good for me, you dork. I’m going to ruin you…” Robbie frowned. “But I’m a selfish man.”


End file.
